1. Field
The present disclosure is directed to an apparatus for charging a portable electronic device having a rotatable housing. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to charging a portable electronic device battery based on rotation of a first portable electronic device housing relative to a second portable electronic device housing.
2. Introduction
Presently, portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, are carried by many people. Not only do these devices provide for convenient communications, but they also provide for essential communications during emergency situations. Such emergency situations can include a smaller emergency, such as an automotive problem in a remote area. The emergency situations can also include larger emergencies, such as people stranded when a building collapses or people lost in the wilderness. Unfortunately, portable electronic devices that may be essential for survival in such situations use batteries that have limited power supplies. Even when fully charged, these batteries can only provide enough power for about a week of standby time and enough power for less than a day of talk time. Such power is not sufficient when a user must engage in communications over days without access to a suitable means for recharging the device battery. Furthermore, a user may forget to charge the device battery and the power may be depleted before a user realizes there is a need to communicate. Even in non-emergency situations, it is inconvenient when a device battery loses power when there is no access to a suitable source for charging the battery.
Thus, there is a need for an apparatus that autonomously charges a portable electronic device having a rotatable housing.